


Broken Parts

by DizzyPunch



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abusive Parents, Arguing, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyPunch/pseuds/DizzyPunch
Summary: "The arguing isn't new. The subject matter is."A brief exploration of Akira's relationship with his parents.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Broken Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for parents arguing and parental neglect. It's pretty tame but I know that can be a trigger for some people, myself included.

The arguing isn’t new.

The subject matter is. 

He had never been a perfect kid: average grades, strong willed, and a little too quick to jump to others' defense, but he was never particularly bad either. For the past sixteen years, that quality had let Akira fly under his parents’ radar in regards to both attention and discipline. But ever since that night--

“We can’t exactly keep him here.”

“-- just don’t think Shibuya is the place for a delinquent!”

Akira tries to distance himself, tries to focus on algebra homework for a school that he might never see again, but it’s hard to ignore when his fate is being debated. 

“-- that friend of yours in Inaba?”

“---san? Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t--”

“Look, I’ve already spoken to Sakura. He--”

“-- you never--”

“--something with the boy, for god’s sake. I don’t care anymore!”

More incomprehensible shouting, then the explosive slam of a door and the drum of footsteps on the stairs. He’ll learn his fate soon enough, he knows, but for now he is a prisoner; and so he pulls himself back to the textbook in front of him, back to the mathematical equation, back to finding what’s missing.


End file.
